


Together Forever

by BabyMilk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Hannibal, Riding, Stockholm Syndrome, True Love, Underage Sex, Will is 15, cop!Jack, sorta romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Graham was kidnapped at age 10<br/>five years later he's finally found <br/>will he come home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> wrote myself a lil somethin   
> underage Will and Hannibal are my favorite~
> 
> enjoy!!

admittedly, Jack nearly pissed himself when he was informed of new information regarding Will Grahams case.   
five years ago the boy had disappeared, taken from his own front yard in broad daylight. Law enforcement had spent months searching for the ten year old, the boys parents sending out heart felt messages via TV to entice witnesses to come forward.   
The case went cold after the first year, many assumed the child was dead, body dumped somewhere and forgotten as the winter months approached.   
Now, however, multiple persons claimed to seeing a boy with curly Brown hair accompanying a 20-30 year old white male in downtown Idaho.   
Jack immediately demanded permission to investigate the claims, dismissing all appointments, clearing his entire schedule to find now 15 year old William Graham. 

The weather was sweltering, Jack felt like some sort if heat conductor in his thick suit, their undocumented vehicle like an oven.   
It was a very nice neighborhood, a suburb filled with middle class families in simple brick houses surrounded by forest on their left side. 

Will Graham was reported to have been seen in this neighborhood, specifically one modest home, white walls with many windows and a rusty red roof, one chimney billowing smoke.   
“2:18 PM, Thursday, June 27th, approaching the residence.” Jack spoke into his hand held recorder, swiftly exiting his heated car to cross the wide street. 

A man answered, tall with pale hair and cold eyes “police.” Jack presented his badge, watching the man's expression shift only slightly before a smile crept along his thin face “what a surprise.” the man's accent was implacable, something about this stranger gave Jack a deep feeling of unease.   
“please, come in.” the home owner stepped aside to allow Jack entrance.   
The interior was lovely, large dark leather couches created a small living room space, half a wall separating its from the immaculate kitchen area, one plush set of stairs leas to the second floor, the first floors ceiling almost completely removed to allow the upstairs to be in full view, the homes roof vaulted, creating an air of immense height.   
“what do you do for work, mister….” “Lecter. Hannibal Lecter. I'm a psychologist. “ the man, Hannibal, gestured to the framed PHD hung above the leather couch.   
Jack nodded in understanding “and your spouse?” he asked, noting the glistening band on Hannibals finger “he's…. resting.”   
Jack didn't buy it.   
“I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I just have some questions for you both.”   
Hannibals brow furrowed in thought, weighing the pros and cons of allowing this stranger to visit his husband.   
“alright.” Hannibal decided “but I warn you, he can be very, very cranky.” Jack ignored the chilling grin in Hannibals stoic face, allowing himself to be lead up the soft staircase to Lecters second floor.   
“please excuse the mess.” Hannibal gracefully opened a pair of double doors leading to the master suite.   
Sure enough clothes were scattered about the carpeted bedroom floor, as if the couple had made violent love just hours before. The dark bed sheets were rumbled, also a sign of passion. A still body was concealed by then blankets, the figure curled in slumber.   
Hannibal stood by the now shut doors, hands locked behind his back as he watched Jacks every move.   
Jacks heart raced. The blanketed shape was far too small and thin to be a grown man. Was this William Graham, had their search finally come to an end?  
Jack hastily tore the sheets from whoever lay beneath, revealing a nude boy covered in bite marks and hickies.   
The boy stirred, a mop of curly Brown hair blocking most of his face from the officers view. 

“care to explain, Dr. Lecter?”  
no answer came.   
“I'm going to have to place you under arre-”  
a strong hand gripped Jacks jaw, squeezing the joint to prevent him from speaking.   
The boy moved, dark locks uncut and unruly over his face “my apologies, dear.” Hannibal cooed to him “I didn't mean to wake you.”

Jack attempted to free himself from Hannibals hold, resulting in a nearly broken jaw. The doctor forced Jack to the ground, polished footwear pushing him flat by his back.   
Jack glanced upwards to see the boy leaning over his bedside, looking down at the flustered officer.   
Jack knew without a doubt he was William Graham. 

 

“William, dear.” Hannibal called for the boy who readily scampered to his side like an obedient pup “fetch me the cloth from the kitchen and our special bottle.” the man ran a thumb down Wills pale face. Will nodded, running off downstairs.   
“you're disgusting.” Jack spat, limbs tied securely to a concrete table covered in mysterious red stains. Hannibal chuckled “this wasn't my original plan.” Hannibal stalked to the flat surface, hand resting near the officers head as their eyes met “I planned to dispose of him… I took him on a whim to kill. however he grew on me… Like a fungus.” Lecter chuckled, “a very, very smart boy. Obedient. sweet. I did him a favor taking him from his dirt poor parents.”   
Jack snarled “you kidnapped an innocent child!” he nearly shouted. Hannibal hushed him gently “I thought the same, however he's nowhere near innocent… not anymore.”   
A chill rocked Jack to the bone, about to accuse Hannibal of statutory rape when young Will returned “ah, thank you, love.”  
William immediately plastered himself to Hannibals side, bony fingers tightly wrung in his suit jacket.   
“William.” Jack hissed “don't you want to go home? see your parents again?” Jack knew this wouldn't end well for him as he made one last effort   
Will looked puzzled for a moment,shuffling his bare feet “I want to stay with Hannibal. I don't have parents.”   
Jack began to shout at the boy, rage filled his being. Will trembled and cried.   
Hannibal silenced them both, the damp cloth covering Jacks mouth and nose sent the man into spiralling darkness.   
They ate well that evening.   
\----

William squeaked when Hannibal filled him. “H-Hannibal?” Will asked, clinging to the man's shoulders from his lap “yes, my sweet?’ Hannibal bucked upwards, eager to satisfy his boy.   
“th-that man…. said you were evil.” William gasped when the older man's cock slid past his prostate. “oh darling.” Hannibal chuckled “do you think I'm evil?” the man suckled on the soft skin of Wills throat “a-ah…. no…. you're so kind to me…. evil men are not kind.”   
Hannibal gently nibbled the newly formed hickey, large hands cupping the boys ass “I love you,Will. My beautiful boy.”   
William mewled when Hannibal created a steady pace, moving Wills hips with his thrusting. “he tried to take you away.” Hannibals voice was dark and heavy, spoken between open mouth kisses “I'm yours.” Will gasped, back arched “I'm yours, forever and ever!” Will moaned when Hannibals thrusts became more aggressive and frequent “you're mine-! I'll never let you go-!!” he growled like an animal, hugging little William to his chest as they fucked. “aah! oooh!! yes! yes I'm yours! oh Hannibal!!” Will cried, thin arms wrapped around his neck.   
They kissed sloppily, tongues playing and spit running down their chins. They made love into the night many times over, together forever.


End file.
